The Cursed Mummy
by ApollotheNinja
Summary: Taking place after The Divine Crisis and at the same time as The Fallen Angel. In this story, Cole Serafino, son of Hestia, Luna Jones, Eye of Bast, Alabaster Torrington, Son of Hecate, and Violet, a mysterious girl who showed up at camp without her memories, split up from Percy, Thalia, and Hazel and are trying to find Walt Stone, who has been corrupted by a strange power.
1. Trip to Brooklyn

**Hey guys, time for the first chapter of _The Cursed Mummy_. I hope you guys are having a great Christmas Eve. It's great to be back. In this story, Cole, Luna, Alabaster, and Violet are going to try to find Walt, who was corrupted by some strange power. Enjoy.**

 **-Apollo**

* * *

 **Cole's POV**

Once we woke up, we started to get ready for our mission.

Luna and I found Violet in the Apollo Cabin. Violet was already up and had packed a bow and arrow, which will come in handy because of the fact that she is a daughter of Apollo.

"You ready?" She asked.

"Yeah," we responded. "You?"

"More than," she responded. "Let's go find Al."

It's hard to believe that a fourteen year old girl who showed up at camp yesterday without her memories is this ready to go on a dangerous quest.

Alabaster Torrington, a son of Hecate with brown hair and a relatively skinny build in his early twenties, was found eating some breakfast.

He looked up and saw us approaching.

"Almost ready," He said as he wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Also, Percy, Thalia, and Hazel left about fifteen minutes ago."

Al wasn't always like this. He used to be against us when he helped someone named Tiberius in his plans to try to kill Zeus, but he had a change of heart and worked as a double agent for us.

"I just need to get some stuff and we can go," he told us.

"Same here," I said, also referring to Luna.

Luna and I started toward the Big House, where we were staying.

"So, do you know what we are going up against?" I asked Luna.

Luna was the only magician in the group and is the Eye of Bast. and used to stay at the Brooklyn House, where we were going. I assumed she knew something about Walt.

"Not much," She responded. "But I do know about Walt, he had a hereditary curse that killed him faster the more magic he used. To cure his curse, he hosted Anubis. A small portion of Anubis is still inside of him, keeping him alive."

"Do you know anyone that can help?" I asked her.

"His girlfriend, Sadie Kane, might be able to tell us something," she responded.

Luna is a sixteen year old girl with dark hair, we met each other about three weeks ago, but it feels like it is longer.

We have certain, feelings, toward each other, we even kissed once, so it can get kind of awkward around her.

"Let's go get our stuff," she said.

Luckily, the only thing I needed was on my wrist, I have a Rolex watch named Wildfire that can turn into an imperial gold sword if I turn the nob until the hands point to noon. I got it from my mom, Hestia.

"I'll catch up," I told her.

"Okay," she said.

Then she walked into the Big House to get her stuff.

* * *

 **Luna's POV**

Once I was done packing my stuff, we set off.

Everyone waved goodbye to us as we walked out of the gates.

We started to discuss how we will get there.

"Manhattan is about fifty miles away," I said as we walked down the empty road. "It will take all day to walk there, and that is if we don't stop for breaks or food."

"That won't work," Violet said.

"Why don't we try to decide this when we get to the city area because we can't do anything other than walking out here," Al said.

We all wanted to argue, but we knew he had a point.

After about an hour, we finally got to the city area.

"What now?" I asked.

As we were walking, we spotted some guy in his twenties with a cocky grin, Gucci items, and J's. Definitely some rich kid.

There was a homeless man who begged for money. The rich guy saw him and fished out a one dollar bill and held it out to him. When the homeless man was about to take it, the rich guy pulled it back at the last second and started to laugh as he walked away.

Al started to walk toward the guy, we thought that he was going argue with him, but instead, he bumped into him.

"Sorry," Al said.

"Watch it!" The rich guy yelled as he walked away.

We walked toward him.

"What was that about?" Cole asked him.

"I managed to pickpocket this from his wallet," he said as he held up two hundred dollar bills.

We all stared, dumbfounded.

Al walked up to the homeless guy.

"Here," He said, handing him one of the hundred dollar bills. The homeless man took his hand and shook it.

It's hard to believe this guy was once our enemy.

He walked up to us.

"We can use the other bill for a taxi," he said. "It probably isn't going to take us all the way to Brooklyn, but it will save us at least ten hours of walking."

"Nice thinking," Violet said.

In about two minutes, we found a taxi and piled in, Cole, Violet, and I piled in the back and Al in the passenger seat.

Al handed the taxi driver the hundred dollar bill.

"Drive as close to Brooklyn as this can take us," he said to the taxi driver, who looked surprised.

"Hmm," He said. "Why, what's going on."

I hoped Al had a plan if the taxi driver was suspicious.

Apparently he did.

"My little brother and his girlfriend want to go to a certain college in Brooklyn," he responded, referring to Cole and I. "Since I graduated from there, I decided to bring them there and show them, also my little sister wanted to come too."

"Well, I hope you have a good time," said the taxi driver, now convinced. "With this hundred dollar bill, I can drive you about thirty-five miles, but you that will be about ten miles short of Brooklyn, is that okay?"

"Yeah," Al responded.

Wow, I didn't know that Al would be this useful.

* * *

 **Al's POV**

After about fourty-five minutes in the taxi, when the hundred dollar bill got us as far as possible, the driver dropped us off.

"Will you be okay from here?" The taxi driver asked.

"Yeah," I said. "We have the location on Google Maps and we can walk."

The driver said goodbye and drove off.

I turned toward Luna.

"You sure you know where this place is?" I asked her.

"Positively," she responded.

"If we are ten miles from Brooklyn, then we will probably get there after about three hours of walking," Violet said.

"Alright," Cole said. "Let's go."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of _The Cursed Mummy_. I have been getting many more views now. I got as more views halfway through December than I did through the entirety of November. Merry Christmas to you guys and to all a good night. Peace.**

 **-Apollo**


	2. The Brooklyn House

**Hi again guys. As always, I don't own Percy Jackson, Kane Chronicles, or any other Rick Riordan book because I am not Rick Riordan. Enjoy.**

 **-Apollo**

* * *

 **Luna's POV**

"Are we close?" Cole asked.

"Yes," I responded. "It should be another half hour of walking, give or take."

The four of us were walking through the alleys of Brooklyn and I was looking for the warehouse the the Brooklyn House was on top of.

The alleys were dark and dank, plus we had been walking for hours, so our moods weren't the best.

"We've been walking for two hours," Violet said a bit impatiently.

"Well, we didn't go on this quest for it to be easy," I responded.

"Yeah, I guess your right," she admitted.

We continued to creep through the alleys, looking for the house.

"So, we're looking for some house on the roof of a warehouse?" Al asked.

"It's not just 'some house', it is one of the coolest places I've seen in my life, and that is saying a lot, considering that I have been to both demigod camps," I told them.

"I'll believe it when I see it," Al responded.

"Also, I don't think that you will be able to see it," I told them. "Only magicians can see it, but I'm sure I can convince Carter or Sadie to take down the illusion spell."

The others nodded and we continued onward.

* * *

 **Cole's POV**

This went on for about twenty-five more minutes.

Then Luna pointed upward.

"There," she told us. "You guys probably won't be able to see it."

As expected, I saw nothing.

"Your right, I don't see anything," I told her.

"Neither can I," Al said to her.

"I can," said Violet's voice behind us.

Our eyes turned toward Violet.

"You see it?" Luna asked. "How? Only magicians can see it."

She shrugged.

"Probably some kind of flaw," Violet said.

Luna looked toward the ground.

"Yeah, must be," she mumbled.

Then, after some silence, Luna looked up at us.

"I'm going into the Brooklyn House to explain the situation and tell them to take down the illusion spell, so sit tight," she told us.

Then she took off toward the fire escape ladder.

* * *

 **Luna's POV**

I always preferred climbing up and down the warehouse that the Brooklyn House was on using the fire escape. It let me use my cat-like abilities to the fullest and I just enjoyed it more than the stairs.

In about thirty seconds, I was at the top of the warehouse looking at the Brooklyn House.

The five story mansion felt more like a home to me than anything before.

Despite it's massive size, it has a cozy feel to it. It's basically a six star hotel/school for magicians. Also Carter and Sadie Kane, the people running the place, are the absolute best.

I haven't been here in a couple years, and I only realized now how much I missed this place.

I walked up to the door, which was just a slab of wood without a handle that needed to be lifted up with magic.

I reached out and used magic to lift the door open to see Sadie Kane pacing the room, clearly worried about something. She had a little girl with her.

She turned around and saw me, then she turned toward the little girl.

"Sorry Molly," Sadie said to the girl in her distinct British accent. "I have something to do, can you go to the other room to ask Felix for help with your homework."

The girl nodded and ran off to the other room.

Sadie was a nineteen year old girl with blond hair with pink highlights and distinct British accent. Although she is quite spunky and rebellious, she has a caring side as well.

Sadie walked toward me with her arms wide and hugged me.

"Hullo Luna," She said. "Long time no see."

We broke off from the hug.

"It's great to see you too," I told her. "But I'm not here to say hi, this is about Walt."

Sadie's smile wavered and her face turned serious, and for good reason, Walt was her boyfriend and they cared for each other very much.

"How could you know? He only disappeared yesterday," she told me.

"We want to help," I responded.

"We?"

"I have a group of friends outside," I told her. "But they aren't magicians."

She gave me a puzzled look.

"What do you mean 'not magicians'?" She asked.

"Demigods, like Percy and Annebeth," I responded. "So I'm going to have to ask you to take down the illusion spell."

Her eyes widened and she finally spoke.

"Okay," she told me. "I'll go get Carter."

* * *

 **Alabaster's POV**

A few minutes after Luna entered the warehouse, she came back.

"They agreed to let you guys in and talk about the situation," she told us. "The illusion will be gone in just about...now."

Suddenly, a massive, five story mansion appeared on top of the warehouse.

It was huge, but not intimidating, almost welcoming.

I have a feeling that Luna wasn't exaggerating when she said that this place was great.

She turned toward us with a cocky grin.

"Welcome to paradise."

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed. Thanks for reading. Peace.**

 **-Apollo**


	3. The Mummy

**Happy New Year guys! I'm glad that last year was a great year and hope that this will be a great year to come. Enjoy.**

 **-Apollo**

* * *

 **Luna's POV**

After I inteoduced the others to the Kane siblings, were led to Sadie's room to talk about the matter at hand.

When we walked in, the other three were in awe because the room looked like a five-star hotel room.

"It also automatically has your favorite snacks and drinks," Carter Kane told them. "Also, you guys will have a room just like this."

Sadie, Carter, And Zia, who decided to come along too after we told her about Greek Mythology, sat on the couch and looked up at us.

"Can you guys explain more in depth why you guys are here?" Carter asked.

"The camp oracle, Rachel Dare, told a prophecy saying that Walt had been corrupted by a strange power source and the four of us had to find him," Cole told them. "It said that if we didn't resolve this situation, many people would die, so we came here."

The three of them sat in silence for a second, then Zia responded.

"Anything else?"

"Walt was referred to as a mummy," I told them.

Zia's eyes widened and Carter and Sadie looked at each other.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"We has just gotten a report from the House of Life that a living mummy had attacked a large group magician in Pennsylvania," Sadie told us. "It wasn't like any other monster ever seen, it easily took an all fifteen magicains in the group, only seven survived."

We sat in silence.

Then Al broke the silence.

"You said that the god, Anubis, left a part of himself inside Walt to keep him from succumbing to his curse, right?" He asked me. "Maybe Anubis will know where he is, I don't know, you guys know Egyptian magic better than me."

More silence.

"Al," I said. "Your a genius."

I turned to Sadie.

"Will that work?" I asked her.

"Yes, definitely," She said.

Carter stood up.

"Great!," He said, then he rubbed his hands together. "But first, it's lunch time!"

* * *

 **Cole's POV**

We sat down at a long table that was next to a pool and I was surprised when we were greeted by a golden-furred baboon with a Lakers jersey.

"This is Khufu," Zia told me.

That didn't help me pick my jaw off the floor.

Khufu had a platter in each hand and put them on the table, one in front of me, and another in front of Luna, then ran off to get more.

We took the tops off to find a steaming steak and some mashed potatoes.

This place was starting to remind me of Hogwarts.

As Khufu gave Violet and Al their meals, Luna cut off a small piece of steak and threw it behind her.

I was about to say something when, after the steak flew toward the pool, a massive albino crocodile lept out of the pool and snagged it between his jaws.

"Woah!" I yelled.

"Oh, that's Phillip," Luna said.

"Why do you have an albino crocodile here, and, most importantly, why is his name Phillip?" I asked.

"Beats me," Luna said shrugging.

Carter finally spoke about the matter at hand.

"You guys can stay for the night and prepare in the morning, before you go," Carter said. "Sadie will go with you."

We finished up our meals and started to walk back to our rooms.

* * *

 **Violet's POV**

After Cole, Luna, and Al finished their meals, they walked back to there rooms, Carter, Sadie and Zia started to walk away.

Before Sadie walked away, I caught up to her and put a hand on her shoulder so she could notice.

She turned toward me.

"Yes?"

"I was just wondering about the illusion barrier outside," I asked. "Is it possible that anyone that isn't a magician can see it under any circumstances?"

"Absolutely not, I put it up myself, nobody except magicians can see it, no matter what," she said.

Oh gods.

Sadie saw my eyes widen a bit.

"Why do you ask?" She asked.

I thought for a moment.

"Just curious," I said, then I walked off, knowing Sadie was looking at me sceptical.

I think I know now why Tiberius had me under such heavy custody.

* * *

 **Wow, bit of a twist at the end. I hope you enjoyed. I want to keep making more stories in this new year and hope they will be great. Thanks for reading. Peace.**

 **-Apollo**


	4. The Duat

**Hey guys. I'm sorry that I skipped a day, I was busy that day. Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter. Enjoy.**

 **-Apollo**

* * *

 **Cole's POV**

After dinner, I went straight to my room. I stayed there for a couple hours, but I felt the overwhelming urge to do something.

So because of that, I went to the training room to practice my aim with my flames and my sword skills against some _shabti_.

I did so for about five hours, then I went back to my room, where showered and changed.

A few minutes after the shower, I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in," I said.

It was Luna.

"Hey," I said to her.

"Hey," she responded. "Just wondering, are we going to talk about yesterday? At the lake?"

Oh, in all the drama, I had totally forgotten about that.

"I don't know," I answered honestly.

"Listen Cole, we kissed," she told me as she walked closer until about five feet were between us. "Do you want to make this a thing or not?"

"More than anything, Luna," I told her. "But now might not be a good time, maybe, once this is over, we can find a nice restaurant and go on a date, how does that sound?"

"Sure thing," she said.

We looked at each other for a little longer than nesessary, not knowing whether to break eye contact or see where this takes us.

Apparently, we both chose option B and started to walk closer toward each other.

* * *

 **Al's POV**

I was told by the Kane's to go tell everyone that dinner was ready, but I was not prepared when I entered Cole's room.

Cole and Luna were making out.

The two looked up and saw me.

"Am I interrupting something?" I asked.

They looked at each other, as if deciding what to say.

"Yeah, kind of," Cole finally responded.

"Couldn't you have knocked?" Luna asked.

"Trust me, I wish I had," I responded. "Anyways, dinner is ready."

* * *

 **Luna's POV**

I felt kind of warm and fuzzy after that kiss, also I felt humor after seeing Al's face.

After we got to the table, Khufu gave us plates of takeout fried rice, which we started eating after we sat down.

During the dinner, Cole had an airy look on his face, probably feeling the same feeling I am, Al was looking everywhere but at the two of us, and Violet was very silent.

"So, I think I might be able to create a portal to the Duat from here," Sadie said.

That comment brought me down to Earth, remembering the situation at hand.

"Good," Cole said. "I hoped it wasn't a compilcated way."

"It is a compilicated spell, so it won't be done until the morning," Sadie said. "So I suggest you guys get some sleep."

We finished up and walked away to our rooms.

When Cole and I got to our rooms (since our rooms were next to each other), we said good night to one another and entered our rooms.

I fell asleep thinking about tomorrow's mission.

* * *

 **Cole's POV**

We all woke up at about four in the morning, I don't know why, and went to the Great Room.

We saw Sadie, eyes baggy because of a sleepless night, standing in front of a compilicated set of chalk markings on the ground.

When she saw us, she turned toward the markings and raised up her hand.

" _Bawwaba_ ," She said.

Suddenly, a golden hieroglyph appeared in her hand and the markings glowed gold. After the markings glowed, a purple portal appeared in front of us.

"Let's go guys," Sadie said, then she ducked into the portal.

When we ducked inside after her, we saw some massive gates, with a river of darkness on the side we were on and a lake of fire on the other.

"So, why did we need to get here at four in the morning?" Violet asked.

"That is why," Sadie said.

Suddenly, a giant boat appeared on the river and approached the gate.

"That is Ra, god of the sun," Sadie said. "This is where the Fourth House is, which is where Ra passes in four in the morning. The Hall of Judgment, where Anubis is, is on the other side of these gates."

On the ship, he saw a muscular, bird headed man.

"Ra," Sadie said.

"Sadie," he responded. "Do you need something?"

"We need to cross the gate," Sadie said.

Ra thought for a moment.

"Very well," Ra responded. "Come aboard."

* * *

 **Luna's POV**

After boarding, the gates opened and we were through, sailing through the Lake of Fire.

"When will we get there?" I asked Sadie.

"It is close to the middle of the lake, so about two hours," she responded.

After about two hours, we saw an island in the middle of the lake with some kind of black palace on it.

It was the Hall of Judgement.

Within a few minutes, the ship was on the shore.

The five of us disembarked and Sadie looked up toward Ra.

"Thank you."

"Any time Sadie," he responded.

Then, we entered the palace doors and saw the hall made of dark marble.

We heard a growling noise and saw two growling jackals in front of us.

"Back off," said a boy's voice in front of us.

The jackals slunk back to their corners.

I looked and saw a pale, muscular boy with dark hair that Sadie has told me about so often.

"Hullo, Anubis," Sadie greeted.

"Hello, Sadie," Anubis responded.

* * *

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed the appearance of these gods and the chemistry between Cole and Luna. Thanks for reading. Peace.**

 **-Apollo**


	5. Monster

**Hey guys, thanks for the support I have been getting this month, much appreciated. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Enjoy.**

 **-Apollo**

* * *

 **Cole's POV**

After Anubis addressed us, he and Sadie spoke in private across the room.

It was hard to see across the room, but I think I saw Sadie laughing at some joke Anubis said.

Violet leaned over toward me.

"I'm no chemist, but I can tell there is some chemistry between them if you know what I mean," Violet said to me while raising her eyebrows.

I chuckled and nodded.

Then Luna looked at us.

"Yeah, because they kissed a few years back," she told us.

Violet and I looked at each other, then at Luna.

"Okay," we both said at the same time.

Then we saw Sadie and Anubis walking toward us.

"I explained the situation and Anubis said he would help," She said.

Anubis nodded in confirmation.

"Can you tell us the details?" Al asked Anubis.

Anubis nodded.

"There was a man in a black mask, he completely overpowered Walt and knocked him out," Anubis told us.

"How was he overpowered?" Al asked.

"This man had the ability to manipulate water, the dead, and electricity," Anubis responded.

We all looked at each other. We knew the connection. This man had to be some kind of legacy of Zeus, Posiedon, and Hades.

"What happened next?" I asked.

"Walt woke up in a room, tied up with another boy, skinny, pale, and in black clothes, looked like an emo," Anubis responded.

Nico di Angelo.

"The man had two glass jars filled with some sort of smoke, but less like smoke and more like fog, but pitch black," Anubis continued. "He broke both open and the power enveloped both Walt and the other boy. Then I couldn't see anything anymore, most of my connection had been cut off from Walt."

Oh no, this must have some kind of relation to Tiberius.

"I don't know how to explain it, it was like Walt was replaced by something else," Anubis continued.

"Where is he now?" Sadie asked.

Anubis concentrated for a moment, then opened his eyes.

"Oh no."

"What do you mean 'Oh no'?" Luna asked.

"Walt, or whatever he is now, is in New Jersey, and he is heading directly for the Brooklyn House," he said.

Well, this day just keeps getting better and better.

Sadie's eyes widened and she addressed us.

"If Walt became that mummy that defeated fifteen magicians, then the Brooklyn House will be leveled if we don't stop him," she told us.

Anubis looked at us.

"I can create a portal to the Brooklyn House if you guys want," Anubis said.

We all nodded.

In an instant, a purple portal appeared and we all went through at once.

After we went through, we saw Carter.

"What's wrong?" Carter asked.

Sadie looked up.

"The mummy is coming, and he is out for blood."

* * *

 **Well, I hope you liked this chapter and the new insight on what is happening. Thanks for the support. Thanks for reading. Peace.**

 **-Apollo**


	6. Defenses

**Hey guys. I decided to have a new schedule, on chapter every six days. The way I am doing this is that I will post a chapter of The Fallen Angel after three days, then a chapter of The Cirsed Mummy after another three, then rinse and repeat. Sorry guys for missing multiple posting days. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Enjoy.**

 **-Apollo**

* * *

 **Cole's POV**

"What?!" Carter asked after he heard what Sadie said.

"Anubis said that Walt was definitely the mummy that defeated those magicians and that he was heading our way." Sadie told him.

"Where is he?" Carter asked.

"New Jersey," I told him. "He should be here in about two days."

Carter looked toward the floor.

"This is bad," he said. "This is really, really bad."

Then he looked up toward us, eyes now serious.

"First thing we have to do is relocate every magician in the Brooklyn House under sixteen to Nome One." Carter told us, then he turned to Sadie. "Sadie, you will add powerful barriers of the house. Also increase the illusions, I don't want even magicians seeing this place."

Sadie was taken aback a bit by Carter's change in personality, but nodded and walked away.

"What should we do?" Luna asked.

"You guys, along with Zia, Sadie, and I, are definitely the strongest people in this place. We are the Brooklyn House's last line of defense. So just rest up a bit until I've found something for you to do." Carter told us.

We nodded, even though it was six o'clock suddenly feeling like soldiers in front of a general. Carter might have well have been wearing camo, holding an assault rifle saying to go back to the barracks.

I saw Al and Violet go back to their rooms, but I saw

Luna ascending the stairs.

I decided to try to catch up with her and I headed up after her.

There was something I needed to tell her about.

* * *

 **Luna's POV**

Once I reached the roof deck, I looked off into the city, still dark out since it was about six thirty, but I knew the sun would come up soon, which is why I came up here.

I heard someone coming and saw Cole emerging from the stairs to the roof.

I looked at him and smirked.

"Something I need to know about, or can you not get enough of me," I teased.

"Take your pick," he said in a flirty tone.

We walked up toward each other and shared a quick kiss.

Then Cole looked me in the eyes.

"Plus, I knew the feeling was mutual," he teased.

I smiled at him.

"Anyways, what's this thing you wanted to tell me?" I asked him.

Cole's smile wavered.

"There's something up with Violet," Cole told me. "She has been acting weird since this morning."

"How so?" I asked him. "I've never realized."

"I can tell the jokes she cracks is just an act. That's a skill I picked up on the streets, telling if someone is faking or not," Cole told me. "It's like she found out a grave secret, but is too scared to talk about it."

Huh, I know Cole is clever, but I don't know if what he's saying is true.

"How do you know?" I asked him.

"We never see her outside her room unless she is called for a meal or a discussion," He told me. "Although she acts humorous when we come together for a meal or something, I always see her hurrying back to her room when we are done, like she wants to be anywhere but here. And this only happened after she talked with Sadie last night."

Wow, I didn't know that Cole was this perceptive.

"What should we do about it?" I asked him.

"I will try to get an answer out of Violet and you ask Sadie what Violet asked her," Cole told me.

"I'm sorry to break it to you," I told him. "But, although you are nice, you don't exactly look like a cuddly teddy bear."

"I hope that that will actually help," Cole said.

I looked at the ground in front of me.

"Okay," I said. "But maybe it should be some time tomorrow."

"Okay."

Then we walked downstairs together.

* * *

 **Cole's POV**

When we got downstairs, Carter spotted us and walked over to us.

"There you are." He said.

"What's going on?" Luna asked.

"Now that the younger magicians have been sent to the House of Life, all of us are training hard in the training room," Carter said, then he turned to me. "And Cole, I have a special sparing partner for you."

Luna and I looked at each other, silently agreeing on this plan, then we joined Carter toward the training room.

Once we got in there, it was like a military camp, about a dozen young magicians fighting clay shabti and another two dozen sparring each other.

I looked at Carter.

"So, who is this sparing partner?" I asked.

Carter led me to a padded area near the corner, where Zia, who was in a gym tank top and pants, greeted us.

"So, where's the sparring partner?" I asked Zia.

"Right here." She said pointing to herself.

I turned to Carter.

"You want me to fight your girlfriend?" I asked.

Carter looked toward Zia.

"Zia, show him." He told her.

Suddenly, Zia's hands burst into flames, surprising me.

"Your not the only one who can control flames," Zia told me.

Carter turned toward me.

"Magicians can control the elements, and Zia specializes in fire elemental magic," Carter told me. "I think that she will be the perfect sparring partner."

Luna looked excited.

"Sweet!" She exclaimed. "Fight of the fire fighters."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks for reading. Peace.**

 **-Apollo**


	7. The Fire Fighters

**Hey guys. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks guys. Enjoy.**

 **-Apollo**

* * *

 **Luna's POV**

"Alright guys," Carter said to the two of them after he finished spreading out a mat. "Just fire, no magic, no swords."

They both nodded.

A small crowd of about eight magicians crowded around to watch.

I leaned toward Sadie. "Five bucks if Cole wins." I told her.

"I'll triple that. Deal?"

"Deal."

Carter turned toward us. "Woah, this isn't a competition, just a friendly sparing match."

At once, Sadie and I burst into laughter.

Carter looked puzzled.

"What?" He asked.

"Of course this is a competition," Sadie said. "You clearly didn't pair two people who can torch this place together for a friendly sparing match."

Carter opened his mouth to argue, but held his tongue.

Before Carter could object, I called out. "Round one, fight!"

* * *

 **Cole's POV**

Zia started off by sending a fireball my way. I blocked it by crossing my arms. Luckily, we're immune to the actual heat, which keeps us from getting burned.

I responded by sending a sustained blast of fire toward her. She split it down the middle with her hands, but the fire covered up my advance.

I rushed forward and lit both of my fists on fire.

Zia sidestepped one, but another hit her in the stomach, then I delivered another to the side of the head.

Carter was about to step in, but Zia held her hand up.

"No," She told Carter. "The mummy won't show mercy, so neither should he."

She kicked me in the chest, causing me to stagger back, then she sent a blast of fire toward me.

The blast hit me, causing me to hit the mat, then she rushed over and kicked me in the head.

My vision went blurry from the hit to the head, but I suddenly snapped back into focus and looked up towards Zia.

I did something she didn't expect, I breathed fire out of my mouth like a dragon.

She blocked it with her palm, but the force pushed her back.

With her free palm, she created a fireball, which she threw at me and it exploded on the side of my head.

As she advanced, she threw three more fireballs. I deflected the first two, but the second one caught me in the stomach.

Finally, Zia was close to me. She hit me with a sustained blast of fire which enveloped me in bright flames.

She wouldn't let up, continuing to blast me, I felt myself getting weaker.

Finally, I collapsed to my hands and knees, out of breath, my vision blurry, covered in sweat. I heard lots of magicians cheering for Zia, including Sadie.

Then I heard Luna's voice. "Get up Cole!"

I suddenly felt a strong power surge through me.

I looked up and saw that my vision was brighter. I realized that this was because my eyes were enveloped in flames, which the look on Zia's face confirmed.

I pushed myself back up, ready for more.

Zia smirked.

"Ready for more princess?" She taunted.

She summoned great amounts of fire in her hands and launched it straight toward me.

One unexpected word that appeared in my mind that surprised me.

Pitiful.

I grabbed the flames like it was a wad of blankets and threw it back, but with more power.

Zia's eyes widened as the flames crashed into her, sending her flying backward into the wall. She hit the wall so hard, that I saw her eyes roll back into her head before she collapsed toward the floor.

The flames faded in my eyes and I looked toward the crowd.

They were in silence, not knowing whether to cheer or check on Zia because of the nasty hit she took.

Sadie broke the silence as Carter rushed to check on Zia.

"Well, here's the winner," she said.

Then, they erupted in applause, not knowing what else to do.

Luna leaned toward Sadie. "You owe me fifteen bucks."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for the support guys. I have gotten as many views in my stories at this point in January as I did in the entirety of November. Thanks for reading. Peace.**

 **-Apollo**


	8. New Friends

**Hey guys. I just hit 800 views for the month! I think that is kind of exciting, and I'm glad to be doing this. I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy.**

 **-Apollo**

* * *

 **Luna's POV**

After the battle between Zia and Cole, Cole and I went to see Zia in the clinic.

Once we got there, we saw Zia sitting on a cot, Carter standing near her, and a blond, cheerleader looking girl tending to a bruise on her shoulder.

Zia saw us coming in and looked at the cheerleader girl.

"Alright, I think I'm good Jaz." She told the girl.

Jaz nodded and walked off.

Carter looked at Cole with a chiding look on his face. "Cole, that was..."

"Amazing," Zia interrupted. "I've never been able to use fire at that magnitude."

He nodded.

"Thanks," He told her. "Sorry about the bruise."

She waved me off.

"It's fine, I didn't go easy on you, so you shouldn't have gone easy on me." She told me.

She stood up.

"Well, back to the training room." She told us as she started to walk out of the room.

Cole looked at me and I shrugged, then we followed.

* * *

 **Cole's POV**

When we walked into the training room, a boy in the corner caught my eye.

He was a boy about Violet's age with blond, unkept hair battling a shabti in the corner.

I looked toward Carter.

"Aren't all magicians below sixteen supposed to be evacuated?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yes, every one."

He then looked over at the boy.

"Well, except Felix," he told me. "Felix insisted on staying behind, and he is one of the more powerful magicians here. His power has skyrocketed over the last few years and it could possibly grow farther than our's."

Just then, Felix's shabti advanced.

Felix didn't flinch and put a hand on the shabti's chest."

"Se-kebab."

Immediately, ice spread all across the shabti's body until it completely enveloped it. Felix then taped it on the nose, causing it to shatter.

I raised my eyebrows, impressed.

Carter pointed to two people, a boy and girl, maybe a couple years younger than Carter.

"Those are Julian and Alyssa, they are also some of our most trusted magicians." Carter told me.

Julian is tall, large, and had big feet, which made his glasses feel out of place, Alyssa was a tall, dark haired girl.

I watched as Julian summoned a large, glowing combat avatar of his fist and shattered the shabti in front of him and I saw Alyssa launching a decent sized rock at her's, also shattering it.

Carter called Felix, Julian, and Alyssa over and when they came, he began to introduce me.

"This is Cole, he's..." Carter said before looking toward me. I realized that this was because he wanted to know if it was okay to tell them that I was a demigod.

I nodded.

"...a demigod." He told them.

They raised there eyebrows in clarification, so I stepped in.

"I am, basically the son of a god and a human," I told them. "But not from an Egyptian god, from a Greek god."

They had surprised expressions.

"Yes, other mythologies exist." I told them.

"This is a bit to digest," Alyssa said. "How is this possible?"

"I think that it might have to do with people's beliefs," I told them. "Gods gain strength from belief, which is probably why the sun is Ra's chariot, Apollo's chariot, and a flaming ball of fire in space at the same time."

They nodded slowly.

"Alright, back to work." Carter told us.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed. Peace.**

 **-Apollo**


	9. Discovery

**Hey guys. This chapter will be about Violet. I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy.**

 **-Apollo**

* * *

 **Luna's POV**

After that day's training, everyone started to go back to their room.

Cole and I stayed in the training room as some of the last magicians were filing out.

We were both shattering shabti, me using the Claws of Bast and some divine words every once in a while, meanwhile Cole was using his sword and flames.

After I shattered my fifth shabti, I felt Cole tap me on the shoulder.

I looked up at him.

"Yeah?" I asked.

He pointed to the end of the room.

I looked over and saw Violet about to leave.

"I'm going to try to find out what's going on with her," he told me. "You ask Sadie about what Violet asked her."

I nodded.

"Try not to spook her." I told him.

He nodded and walked off.

After a few minutes in silence, I finally decided to try to find Sadie.

"Time to find out what Violet's secret is." I muttered.

* * *

 **Cole's POV**

I managed to catch up to Violet just as she was about to enter her room.

"Violet?" I called out. "We need to talk."

She looked at me with a panicked look on her face, but was trying her best to keep her cool.

"Yeah, what's up?" She asked.

"I need to know," I told her. "What you are keeping from us."

A sense of urgency spread across her face.

"N-nothing," She stuttered.

Then she sighed.

"I'm looking into my past life." She told me.

I squinted and deducted that she was still lying.

"Listen Violet," I told her. "I can tell by the sweat still on your forehead and your tense posture that your still lying."

Panic set in on her face.

"Well, it was nice talking to you, but I need to do more readership on my past." She told me as she headed towards the door.

When she turned the doorknob, I put my hand on the door to keep her from opening it.

She glared at me.

"Cole, let me through." She said in a warning tone.

"Violet, I need to know." I repeated.

Sweat rolled down her forehead.

She knew she was caught.

She swallowed and looked at me.

"You can't let this get out," she told me. "Or else some horrible things might happen."

This secret must be bigger than I thought.

I nodded, inviting her to tell me.

Instead of responding via words, she held out an open palm.

I looked at it for a second and jumped back as a purple hieroglyph appeared in her hand.

It took me a moment to process it.

"Your both a magician and a daughter of Apollo?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm a hybrid," She told me in a serious tone. "And you know what the gods did to the last hybrid."

I remembered Zeus destroying what was left of Tiberius.

"Yeah, but Tiberius tried to kill the gods." I told her.

She sighed and looked up at me.

"Gods feel dominant because of their power and immortality, Tiberius made them feel powerless and mortal for the first time," she told me. "I bet they don't want that to happen again, which is why I don't think the gods will hesitate to kill me."

I nodded, knowing she was right.

"Are you done grilling me like a fish?" She asked.

"Yeah." I responded.

"Good," she responded back. "Now let me in my room."

I lifted my hand to let her into her room, where she shut the door behind her.

This would be a lot to tell Luna.

* * *

 **Luna's POV**

I walked up toward Sadie, who was in the Grand Room.

"Sadie." I called to her.

She turned toward me and gave me a fake smiled.

"Hullo, Luna." She said to me.

"How are you holding up?" I asked, knowing that this can't be easy.

"Oh, you know," she told me. "Having your boyfriend turn into a homicidal mummy that we have to fight."

"I'm sorry about that Sadie," I told her. "But I came for something else."

"What?" She asked curiously.

"What did Luna ask you when she first came in?" I asked Sadie.

She thought for a moment.

"She asked if the barrier illusions had any flaws, I told her no, she walked away like she saw a ghost." She told me.

Oh, gosh.

I think I knew the problem.

I looked toward Sadie.

"Thanks." I said to her.

"Anytime."

I started to walk back to my room when I ran into Cole.

We both opened our mouths to speak.

"Violet is a demigod and a magician." We both said at the same time.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed. Thanks for reading. Peace.**

 **-Apollo**


End file.
